Now You Can See
by OcherEloquence
Summary: I'm a vampire, as are the Cullen's and I was pregnant with Edward's daughter, Reneesme!" Bella admitts to something unbelievable, how will Charlie and Renee react? Not like normal parents of course! One-shot.


**This is a one-shot I thought of a long time ago, and just finished it today. I hope you all like it. By the way, just an image you should think of while reading this: Imagine Balle with her mouth hanging open like... fishella?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. Not even a crazy hair-brained mother.**

* * *

It was a few months (three, specifically) after what Emmett called "the almost-fight". Only approximately ninety-two days, since I almost lost everything I lived for, since I almost said goodbye to my love, to my daughter, and to my beloved family. To tell you I was happy was an understatement, an enormous one.

It was glorious, I couldn't complain. My life had been a dark ragging storm one minute, and a sunshine filled heaven the next. I was happily blessed by some angle and my second life at this point was nothing, if an over-joyous intoxication. Which was why at this very instant I sighed with nostalgia and hoped that the same angle watched overhead today.

The roar of an engine shut off outside, it was followed by hard boots landing heavily on the damp ground and the soft light thud of ballet flats. It was my father, Charlie, with my mother, Renee, who had come to collect some of my old stuff if I was ever to travel to Jacksonville, which I would never.

Their feet thumped onto the porch and the jingle of keys signified Charlie was preparing to open the door.

I inhaled an unnecessary gulp of air, trying to calm my oversensitive nerves. I was going to do this. I would not fail. I was going to face this just like I did the Volturi, with my head held and with, I admit, a little fear. I had meticulously cleaned every inch of my old home, polished the wood and glass, and fixed any leaks and tears in the aged house. I also took the liberty of replacing damaged furniture with the Cullen money I had inherited (which I finally resigned and took, after much convincing). Just as the lock clicked, I took one more unneeded breath and straightened my back.

The front door swung open and my father was too shocked to answer at first, then with surprise and curiosity in his tone, he asked, "Bells?" My mother's head popped up from behind his mass, the same shock in her wide brown eyes, which also held love and adoration for me.

I could imagine their astonishment at finding their nineteen year old daughter, seated elegantly on one of three chairs belonging to the round kitchen table, clad with an office suit consisting of a gray pencil skirt and jacket. I knew I looked like the perfect example of a secretary in one of Alice's magazines with my hair in a neat bun, and my hands clasped tightly on my lap. Let us not forget the no longer dangerous black stilettos and crossed legs, which perfected the image of business.

"Mother, father, take a seat." I pointed at the remaining two chairs before me, strategically placed directly across from me. As if the kitchen were my office and the dinner table my desk.

Both of them stared at me, eyes brows raised and hesitant as I waited patiently for them to join me. After a few more seconds, they advanced. Nearing me, they pulled back their chairs and slid into them silently.

I thought about what Edward had said. "You don't have to do this, love." His velvet voice suggested as his hands caressed my cheeks softly, urging me to listen. But I would have none of that.

"I want to." I lied, just like I had so many years ago, in the Phoenix airport to my mom. The truth was I didn't want to, this could possibly ruin my relationship with my parents and destroy their lives. But I had been given this chance, and I would greedily take it.

He sighed, then a broad smile broke out on his face and he kissed me passionately on the lips. "That's the Bella I know." I giggled and we both dived into the couch for a very heated make-out session.

Which brought me to where I was now. Seated in the kitchen of my old home, about to tell my two human parents that I was a vampire and that Reneesme was my daughter. Absolutely wonderful.

My father was the first to speak up. Charlie may have been a quiet solitary human, but he was brave when the time came. "Um, Bells, would you mind explaining?"

I quickly noticed Renee's linked arm around Charlie's but chose to ignore that for now. Maybe it was just a knee-jerk reaction whenever Renee was scared, after all this was the first time she had seen me since the wedding. I was a vampire, and was told often by Jacob that sometimes just a fixed glance could be frightening, which always made me smile. What? I wanted to be strong and intimidating, too. It certainly came useful in doing business with humans, as I had with Jenkins.

"Well, Charlie, Renee," I looked each one in the eye. "I have to admit something very important."

Renee nodded encouragingly, and slipped her arm out of Charlie's.

I took in one more deep breath and closed my eyes in fear. Suddenly, I could no longer pretend. I may have been a vampire, but that did nothing to erase the fear and uneasiness that gripped my dead heart.

"I'm a vampire, as are the Cullen's and I was pregnant with Edward's daughter, Reneesme." the words rushed out of me so fast, I was unsure they understood, especially with the silence that rung in my ears. Their hearts still beat healthily, a stark difference from mines, but like me, they held their breaths.

I cracked open one eye, desperate for a reaction. Charlie's mouth hung open, as did Renee's and their eye were wide. Aw damn, I shouldn't have done this.

_Too late now!_ A small voice laughed in the back of my head.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked worriedly. Renee was the first to react. She burst out laughing like a mad man. She doubled over and almost fell off her chair.

Charlie still didn't say anything, he just sat there and stared at me. This caused a deep distress to strike me. Oh god, what have I done?

"What," my mother gasped. "you actually... I can't... believe... this!" She managed between hysterics. It was my turn to stare. I had expected this from her, but it was different from actually seeing her laugh her ass off about me and my child's very existence. I do understand that me admitting to being a mythological creature and having a daughter that wasn't even one year old and appeared to be three, was indeed hard to believe. Oh, and my ship-shifter best friend was madly in love with her, but they didn't need to know that just yet. (Although, Charlie was very aware to Jacob being a shape shifter. Thanks a lot, Jake!)

Renee gasped another time before she took in my face. Her grin dropped and the twinkle of laughter in her eyes extinguished.

I was very serious and she seemed to realize this just now. She straightened in her chair, and glanced over at Charlie. Still nothing from him.

"B-but," she began, stuttering. "honey, you seriously...?" She trailed off. The doubt and worry swirling in her deep brown eyes made me very aware that in her mind she was questioning my mental health.

_Now is the best time to show them_, the small voice sang in glee. Oddly enough, that voice sounded just like Tanya's... I was going to have to wonder about that...

I stood, and with vampire speed was behind them. Renee gasped and whirled in her seat, she almost fell off her chair again when her eyes slowly met mines. The vampire venom in my eyes had disintegrated the brown contacts, and by now I had the same vegetarian golden color shining in my eyes.

Charlie had yet to face me, still not reacting. I was extremely worried about that, but for now I to continue my exposition to Renee.

I ran by the kitchen counter, where I had earlier placed a very sharp and long knife that could most likely slice any human's head off cleanly. Rising the harmless metal to my skin, I brought it down onto my wrist. My mother's yelp of surprise and fear instantly turned into a gasp of wonder as I slid the cool metal down my wrist, where the throbbing pulse should be, and with a hiss from the knife pulled it away quickly. As I set it down, I noticed the knife's blade had dulled considerably and my mother covered her agape mouth with her small hand.

I was about to snap a large wooden branch I had collected from the surroundings woods when Renee's voice interjected. "Stop! I..." she took in a trembling breath and shuddered strongly. "I understand. I believe you, I believe you."

He eyes were screwed shut and I was worried I had planted a deep fear in my mother, of me nonetheless, when she inhaled slowly and said, "That is so..." her eyes snapped open, and I saw the amazing twinkle of mischief in them. "COOL!"

I. Cannot. Believe. This.

The words came out of my mother as I took to the same expression as my father. "Can you come out in the sun?" Renee asked, interest and curiosity in her tone. "Of course you can!" she scoffed at herself. "All the myths and legends are probably all fake! Garlic probably doesn't affect you, either! Oh my god, do you sleep in a coffin?" she leaned forward, completely interested in that sole fact.

My mouth still hadn't closed, my wide eyes still didn't blink. "Oh my god," she shouted again, as a realization struck her chaotic brain. "Do you drink blood? Of course you do!" Then she quickly glanced down, leaned in further as if she was about to share a secret and in a hushed voice asked, "Do you want to drink my blood? 'Cause if you do, I'll let you."

Oh my GOD! I yelled internally. What kind of clinically insane mother do I have?

_A clinically insane one? _Tanya's infuriating voice suggested.

Then, came a howl of anger from my father. _Finally, he reacts!_ "You were pregnant with that boy's daughter?" he roared, and I involuntarily cringed. Well, at least it's more sensible than my mother's reaction.

The blood in my father rushed to an alarming rate and his faced reddened considerably. He looked like he was about to explode. Both Renee and I watched him shake with fury, until suddenly his heart stuttered and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"C-Charlie? Dad?" I asked, inclineing toward my unconscious father. Then, his limp body tumbled to the floor with a loud thump, emitting an alarming gasp from me and my mother suddenly turned to me, her mouth open in shock.

"So," she began with a wink. "how's Edward in bed? Pretty good, eh?"

"MOM!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Renee's reaction! Please review!**


End file.
